kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sora's Heartless
Sora's Heartless is a minor character and a form that Sora takes during the final act of Kingdom Hearts. In Kingdom Hearts coded, the digital version of this Heartless serves as the main antagonist and the source of the Bug Block corruption. Unlike other Heartless, Sora's Heartless held onto his feelings, memories, and selfhood as a Heartless, and this unique trait is commented on by others. Story ''Kingdom Hearts After Sora, Donald, and Goofy track Riku down to the Great Hall, they learn that he has used the incomplete Keyblade of People's Hearts to summon the Keyhole of Hollow Bastion. He reveals that Kairi's lost heart has been within Sora all along, and that it must be released in order to complete the Keyhole.'Riku': "It’s no use. That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up...The Keyhole cannot be completed so as long as the last princess of heart still sleeps...Yes, and without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened...But first, you must give the princess back her heart...Don’t you see yet? The princess’s heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi’s heart rests within you!...So, I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door, and lead me into everlasting darkness!" He moves to release Kairi's heart by using the Keyblade on Sora, but Sora parries at the last second, and eventually defeats Riku. Despite this, Kairi is still catatonic, and Sora is unable to seal the incomplete Keyhole. In order to save Kairi, Sora turns Riku's Keyblade on himself. This releases Kairi's heart from Sora, reviving her, but also completes the Keyhole and casts Sora into darkness, transforming him into a Heartless, and releasing his Nobody, Roxas, as well as Kairi's Nobody, Naminé. Sora fades into a Shadow just as Kairi awakens, and the Heartless rapidly emerging from the Keyhole force Kairi, Donald, and Goofy to flee. As a Shadow, Sora follows his friends through the Lift Stop to the Entrance Hall, where he sees them being overrun by other Shadow Heartless. He rushes to help his friends, and though Donald tries to attack him, Kairi recognizes him and embraces him (in the manga, Kairi jokes that she recognized Sora's Heartless by the shape of its calves). Her light and heart return Sora to his human form, and Sora later states that while a Shadow, he nearly forgot everything. Sora remains a pseudo-Heartless throughout his battle with Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories When they first entered Castle Oblivion and learned of its alleged power over memories, Goofy reassured Sora by reminding him that he didn't lose his memories as a Heartless. Axel later explains to Larxene that this strange trait is what interests him about Sora. Sora and his friends eventually discover that the witch Naminé, who was partially created from Sora when he became a Heartless, allowing her to manipulate the memories of Sora and his friends. Organization XIII are forcing her to do this in order to brainwash Sora at Castle Oblivion, but Sora defeats the Organization members within the castle and rescues Naminé. They agree that Sora will be put to sleep so that Naminé can restore his jumbled memories, and after Naminé puts Sora to sleep, she blanks the contents of Jiminy's Journal, as well as Sora and his friend's memories, then begins restoring them. However, while the memories were reconnected, the Journal itself remained blank. This is later revealed to be due to the record of Sora's Heartless beginning to assert itself. Kingdom Hearts II One year later, the Replica of Sora's Nobody, Xion, is reunited with his Nobody, Roxas, and the pivotal creation of Sora's Heartless later appears within Roxas's final dream-memories. Finally, Roxas is reunited with Sora, and Sora reawakens as a complete being, no longer a Heartless. Although he was whole, his time as a Heartless and the magic of his new clothes allowed him to infrequently assume a Heartless-based Anti Form.Famitsu'' Interview; Interviewer: "Is Anti Form originated from when Sora got turned into a Heartless?" / Nomura: "Story-wise, yes. Drives are very strong so Anti Form exists as a side-effect of using too much power. System-wise, I wanted to create something strong but troublesome." ''Kingdom Hearts coded As a symptom of the secrets that were hidden within the journal, the digital recording of Sora's Heartless gained new life and spawned the Bug Blocks which spread throughout the Data Worlds. After clearing the Bug Blocks from the data Hollow Bastion, the Journal reveals to Data Sora that the digitized version of Sora's Heartless was the source of the Bug Blocks corrupting the Journal. While Data Sora had been exploring the Data Worlds and gained new power, the digitized Sora's Heartless was corrupting the other data, changing them to make itself stronger. Data Sora attacked the digitized Sora's Heartless, but instead of releasing hearts it released the minds of slain Heartless, which it reabsorbed, increasing its power exponentially. Data Sora attacked it again as it took the form of AntiSora, and just as the Heartless was about to win the fight, King Mickey appeared and helped Data Sora slay it. Appearance The physical Sora's Heartless which appeared in ''Kingdom Hearts originally took the form of a Shadow, but regained his human form when Kairi recognized him. The digital Heartless within the Journal, which appeared in Kingdom Hearts coded, first appeared as a Darkside, then as an AntiSora, and finally as a Shadow. Gameplay In his Shadow form, Sora can only jump and run. He can no longer activate lift nodes or the pause menu, and unlike other Shadows, he cannot perform a lunge attack. However, if Sora falls too far in the Lift Stop, a lift node will automatically activate to bring him back up to the correct floor. Boss Notes and References See also *Sora *Roxas *Data Sora *Anti Form *Bug Block *Data World fr:Sans-cœur de Sora Category:Original characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters Category:Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden Category:Pureblood Heartless